1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal shell cutting and assembling machine, and more particularly to a machine capable of cutting away metal shells from a material tape and assembling the metal shell with a plastic body of a connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of science and technology, it has been possible for enterprise to continue to improve the assembly efficiency and the quality of electrical products, and reduce the cost thereof. Correspondingly, it becomes more and more important for automatically assembling of the electrical products to employ high integrated and high intelligent device. Connectors are one of the electrical products.
For the connectors, the source material of metal shells of the connectors is generally a roll of metal sheet. As a convenience for plating, the metal shells of the connectors are configured to connect together with a material tape under the condition of having no specific demand. A pre-break section is located between the material tape and each metal shell. When assembling, the operator may take the metal shell by his hand, and then bend up and down the pre-break section to make the metal shell detach from the material tape. It is followed that the operator pre-inserts a plastic body of the connector into the metal shell and lastly puts them into a tool for being pressed completely, thereby completing to assemble the metal shell and the plastic body of a connector.
But both detaching the metal shell from the material tape and pre-inserting the plastic body into the metal shell are completed by the manual operation. On one hand, the manual operation can result in many problems such as increasing the labor intensity of the operator, reducing the manufacture efficiency and increasing the labor cost, and is disadvantageous for mass production. On the other hand, the manual operation may make the assembled product apt to be oxidized and deformed so the product quality is difficult to be ensured and the defective rate of the product is high.